


orange juice and vodka

by shipwreckinabottle



Series: juices and shots [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Romance, Slightly-AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 08:19:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9429614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipwreckinabottle/pseuds/shipwreckinabottle
Summary: / "Cadmus is a fortress. They have contingencies for everything, from aliens with super strength to metahumans with super speed. They also have an army of rogue aliens and their soldiers are all armed with Kryptonite bullets. Not forgetting that their base of operations is located deep within the Amazonian rainforest, that’s way beyond D.E.O’s jurisdiction. That means we're on our own. I... I know it's a lot to ask, but Oliver, you might be the only person in both our worlds that can save my father." /He's still suffering from a hangover, but he's definitely going to need something way stronger than whiskey.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A continuation of orange juice and whiskey. 
> 
> That story's a short oneshot. This is where the actual full-lengthed story would take place.

_Unexpectedly_ , Oliver Queen woke up alone that next morning. He'd been on a recent binge of bad life decisions and it was the first time this week he'd woke up without a naked supermodel curled up by his side. It was a slight relief; it meant that he wouldn’t have to deal with the embarrassing conversations that often followed not remembering his companions' names, and the hassle of getting them to leave his apartment as quickly as possible without too much of a fuss.  
  
_More unexpectedly_ , Kara Danvers was still in town that next morning. It meant that she really needed something from him. Something that someone like Barry Allen could not help her with. And there was almost nothing Barry Allen could not achieve with his speed. Except getting the love of his life. Maybe. He wasn’t too sure, he had way better things to do than keep up with their will-they-won’t-they routine.  
  
_Most unexpectedly_ , the knock did not come from his front door. It came from outside his penthouse suite, fifty-two levels up in the sky, a knock amongst the dark Starling clouds. It was a miracle she wasn’t struck by lightning. Then again, he wasn’t sure if she was vulnerable to electricity. Probably not, seeing how effortlessly she had shrugged of Atom’s photon blasts and even Firestorm’s nuclear energy.  
  
She knocked at the window again, prompting him up onto his feet and groaning at the entering sunlight. He had a massive hangover, barely remembering the events of the night before, and she wasn’t helping the least bit in alleviating that annoying headache of his.  
  
He held a hand above his eyes, trying to block out the sunlight while looking at her direction. She floated outside his window, waving at him, with a smile as cheerful and as bright as the behind sun.  
  
His headache worsened immediately.  
  
He gestured towards the downstairs balcony with a shrug of his head, then headed down to the living room. She was already waiting outside when he unlocked the sliding doors.  
  
She stepped into the room, smiling at her surroundings. “Nice place, I--” she stared at him, eyes widening slightly, then quickly looking away, a flash of embarrassment across her features.  
  
He cocked an eyebrow at her strange reaction, then realizing that he wasn’t wearing anything else but a pair of green colored boxers. Wasn’t his fault really. She was the one who decided to show up out of the blue, disturbing him so early in the morni—he stared at the clock at the side of the room: it was already four in the afternoon.  
  
He excused himself for a short minute, stepping back into the bedroom and changing into more comfortable (and casual) clothing before returning downstairs to his unannounced guest.    
  
She was seated by the kitchen counter, a glass of fresh orange juice waiting for him on the stainless steel surface. He spotted a few freshly squeezed oranges in the trash bin. Actually, squeezed was an understatement. They were utterly crushed, no doubt by her hands. A horrifying way to go, but at least he had orange juice.  
  
“You must really like orange juice,” he said, picking up the glass and drinking it all in one shot.  
  
“Cat used to always ask for orange juice whenever she’s nursing a hangover. I’m sure it helps,” she said, then added in, “Cat as in Cat Grant, my previous boss, the one currently on break. Not cat as in the animal, because cats don’t have hangovers, or ask for drinks.”  
  
The whole exchange reminded him a little too fondly of Felicity, and he was left wondering if the feelings of resemblance came from a suppressed yearning of some kind. The two of them had an amicable separation almost an entire year ago, but there were still nights when he was left wondering if he had truly made the correct decision in letting her go. On those nights, alcohol helped, he would just drink until the thoughts went away. It was a simple formulae. _Think of Felicity?_ Drink. _Reminisce about the times they've spent together?_ Drink. Tempted to call her? _Drink, drink, drink, and drink._ The girls sometimes helped too. He would dial a random one without looking at the name. He wouldn’t know which would show up until they did. It was a fun little surprise that way.  
  
He pushed aside those thoughts and concentrated on the matter at hand. Which he realized wasn’t possible, because she still haven’t told him why she was here at his apartment today. Instead, she stood silently across from him, fidgeting nervously with her fingers, avoiding eye contact, her lips pursing outwards, like there was something she wanted to say, but was unable to get the words out.  
  
“Alright. My head’s killing me.” he finally said. “If you’re not going to tell me why you’re here, I’m going back to bed.”  
  
“Wait!” she grabbed suddenly onto the edge of the steel table, and a loud screech followed as the metal bent effortlessly inwards. Then she was apologizing. “I’m sorry! I… I will pay for that!”  
  
“You don’t have to,” he sighed. “It’s probably under warranty.” It probably wasn’t.  
  
He brought her to the living room instead, where there were lesser expensive things for her to break, purposely situating her as far away as possible from the displayed _Jackson Pollock_. He never understood nor appreciated art, especially with their ridiculously high prices, but it was a gift from his father, and while its sale could have helped plenty when he was in dire need of funds during Queen Consolidated’s hostile takeover, it was still worth way more than money could have bought.  
  
“So,” he asked again after a long second of silence. “I assume you’re here because you need my help.”  
  
She nodded.  
  
“And you need help with something that Barry can’t do.” He knew it wasn’t a coincidence they met at the bar last night. _They met at the bar._ The night was slowly coming back to him.  
  
She nodded again.  
  
“And that you--” the words caught in his throat. It all came back in a vivid instance. He remembered their conversation. He remembered opening up to her. But mostly, he remembered the way she had hugged him, telling him everything was going to be alright, consoling him like she would a prepubescent child.  
  
He closed his eyes and scowled. He had left himself vulnerable and exposed. She saw a side of him usually buried deeper than even Slade and the rest of the criminals at Lian Yu’s underground prison. He wasn’t someone that left his feelings so carelessly unguarded. Yesterday night was an unexpected _discharge_ of weakness, and she was there to witness it all. He wasn’t even fond of hugs. Such close proximity was always a physical risk. The other hugger could be carrying a knife and he would never know until getting stabbed in the stomach.  
  
If he had wanted to talk about feelings and engage in hugging, he would have went to Central City instead, Barry Allen and his friends were all about hugging out their feelings. There was even a metahuman there with the ability to kill with just hugs. Not by crushing them with superhuman strength, but a gentle, soothing hug. The metahuman had the ability to control his victim’s central nervous system with a physical touch, increasing the amount of released endorphins until they literally overdosed on euphoria, often suffering heart attacks with a relaxed smile on their faces. Talk about ironic.  
  
“I need your help, Oliver,” she said after the long uncomfortable silence passed. “It has something to do with my father.”  
  
“What happened to your father?” he asked.  
  
“He went to Peru on a D.E.O safekeeping mission almost a decade ago and never came back. We were told he died on the mission. We all believed it.”  
  
“D.E.O?”  
  
“Department of Extra-Normal Operations. It’s a government organization that monitors alien presence on earth. My sister’s an agent. Adopted sister I mean. She’s human. The current director’s a good friend of mine. He’s an alien as well, a Green Martian to be exact.”  
  
“Okay…” he tried to be prepared for anything she could tell him about her world, but Martians? Really?  
  
“I was captured by Cadmus last week. They were a branch of the D.E.O that specialized on alien experimentation. Their methods were often… brutal and inhumane. When the government found out and tried to shut them down, they went rogue. We don’t know what they’re currently planning, but during my capture, it was my father who rescued me.”  
  
“Your father?”  
  
“Yes. My father. I thought he was dead my whole life. Turns out he’s still alive, trapped within Cadmus. That’s why I came to your earth, I needed your help.”  
  
“Why me?” he was unconvinced. “You are the one with the super powers.”  
  
“Cadmus is prepared for me. I have a weakness. Kryptonite. It’s the radioactive core of my home world. Exposure is fatal to Kryptonians, kind of like being near active uranium for humans. We have many trusted sources telling us that Cadmus has been stockpiling up on as much Kryptonite they could get their hands on for the past two weeks. They have enough to wage a war on Krypton.”  
  
He was surprised at how confidently she had just told him of the only thing in her world that could kill her. It meant that she trusted him completely. However, he wasn’t sure if he felt the same. Even though he had no reason to believe that Kara Danvers was anything else but a bundle of good intent, his training and his experiences warned him otherwise. They had placed plenty of doubt in even the most harmless of places. It wasn’t easy living in constant paranoia, but they had kept him alive thus far, saved his life more times than he could remember.  
  
“What about Barry?” he asked. “He’s not affected by Kryptonite.”  
  
“We have aliens with super speed on my earth too. Cadmus is prepared for them. The base is a fortress. They have contingencies for everything, from aliens with super strength to metahumans with super speed. They also have an army of rogue aliens and their soldiers are all armed with Kryptonite bullets. Not forgetting that their base of operations is located deep within the Amazonian rainforest, that’s way beyond D.E.O’s jurisdiction, so I’m completely on my own.”  
  
“How can I help when even super powered heroes could not?”  
  
“Because you’re human,” she said. “They have contingencies for everything, but they won’t expect a human. And I don’t mean that in a derogatory way. You’re… different. You’ve suffered and survived way worse than even the strongest of us, and even without powers. I… I know it’s a lot to ask, and you don’t even know me all that well, but I’m at a complete loss. I can’t think of anyone else on both our earths that can save my father.”  
  
“Okay,” he said, without even a second of hesitation.  
  
Her eyes bulged wide, the same annoying sunshine smile. “Really!?”  
  
“Yes… I’ll help,” he nodded. “Just don’t hug—“  
  
“—Thank you so much!” before he could protest, she closed the distance between them with super speed and pulled him into a tight hug.  
  
He couldn’t breathe. He spent the entire hug thinking about how easily she could crush him in that exact same way. He really hated hugs.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry, Kara's definitely the person to help Oliver overcome his "fear" of hugs :D 
> 
> Leave me your thoughts? :D


End file.
